goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Contests and sweepstakes
This is a list of any contests, sweepstakes or giveaways held in association with the Goosebumps franchise. 1994 *'What Gives You Goosebumps contest' (deadline August 31, 1994) - this contest asked respondents to write 'what gives you goosebumps' in 25 words or less. Winners got their picture, their "monsterized" picture, and story to appear in new Goosebumps books. A total of six winners were selected each month from March 1994 to August 1994. Winners were announced on the back inside cover of Goosebumps books from December 1994 (book #26) through May 1995 (book #31). What Gives You Goosebumps contest bookad from orig series 22 1994.jpg|What Gives You Goosebumps? contest advertised in books #17-22 What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 26 1stpr Dec 1994.jpg|December 1994 (book #26) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 27 1stpr Jan 1995.jpg|January 1995 (book #27) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 28 1stpr Feb 1995.jpg|February 1995 (book #28) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 29 1stpr March 1995.jpg|March 1995 (book #29) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 30 1stpr April 1995.jpg|April 1995 (book #30) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 31 1stpr May 1995.jpg|May 1995 (book #31) winner *Upcoming Goosebumps book title contest - Come up with a title for a new book by R.L. Stine. The winner was the title 'Slime Doesn't Pay' which was supposed to be the title of Stine's next book. Chicago Tribune December 4, 1994 1996 *Terror-ific Goosebumps Giveaway Contest - Winner Jack Archer got to tour the F/X studios where Goosebumps TV show creatures are created, star in a new Goosebumps TV episode, and was written into an upcoming Goosebumps book: Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1. Terrorific Giveaway Contest winner Jack Archer from Fox Kids Mag Winter 1996.jpg|'I Won the Fox Kids Terror-ific Giveaway Contest' in Fox Kids Magazine, Winter 1996 1997 *'Secret Scare Sweepstakes' (deadline October 9, 1997) - If you find the phrase "Secret Scare" hidden somewhere in original series book #58, your prize will be revealed. **5 Grand Prize Winners - Trip to meet R.L. Stine and a signed copy of It Came from Ohio! **100 First Place Winners - Original cover art signed by Tim Jacobus, a signed copy of It Came from Ohio! **100 Second Prize Winners - Goosebumps CD, Video, a signed copy of It Came from Ohio! 1998 *'Sail with the Stars Sweepstakes' (deadline May 1, 1998) - Complete the entry form and and you could win a chance to meet R.L. Stine on a Sail with the Stars Disney Cruise occurring on August 31-September 7, 1998. Cruise vacation Aug-Sept 1998 bookad from orig series 62 1stpr 1997.jpg|Cruise Vacation with R.L. Stine ad from OS #62 Sail with Stars Sweepstakes bookad from s2000 02 1stpr 1998.jpg|Sail with the Stars Cruise Sweepstakes ad from Series 2000 #2 Ultimate Video Series Sail w Stars bookad from s2000 4 1998.jpg|Sail with the Stars Contest ad from Series 2000 #4 *'Creepstakes Contest' (deadline October 1, 1998) - Use the story starter words found in the back of books and in-store displays throughout the summer (Series 2000 books #6-9) to create a story no longer than three pages. Send your story in to Scholastic and you could win: **Grand Prize - Trip to New Orleans, DreamWorks Goosebumps CD-ROM, signed copy of It Came from Ohio! **25 First Prize Winners - DreamWorks Goosebumps CD-ROM, signed copy of It Came from Ohio! **50 Second Prize Winners - Signed copy of It Came from Ohio! Creekstakes Contest month 1 bookad steak rat from s2000 06 1998.jpg|Month 1 - June 1998, clue words steak and rat Creepstakes Contest month 2 bookad brain snake from s2000 07 1998.jpg|Month 2 - July 1998, clue words brain and snake Creepstakes Contest month 3 bookad spider hammer from s2000 08 1998.jpg|Month 3 - August 1998, clue words spider and hammer Creepstakes Contest month 4 bookad claw mosquito from s2000 09 1998.jpg|Month 4 - September 1998, clue words claw and mosquito *'Brain Juice Terrifying Title Contest' (Deadline October 8, 1998) - Think up a scary title for a new Goosebumps book, and you could win a visit to your school from R.L. Stine Des Moines Register September 25, 1998. Lacona, Iowa fifth grader Braden Thomas Gardner won the contest with the title 'Dead Dogs Still Fetch'. Business Wire October 19, 1998 Students at Southeast Warren Intermediate School got 'Brain Juice' contest T-shirts, $1000 for the purchase of classroom equipment, 100 new Goosebumps books and a brand-new computer. Stine came to the school to write a short story based on Braden's winning title. The contest was sponsored by General Mills. *'Series 2000 Brain Juice Sweepstakes' (deadline 1998) - Open a box of General Mills products and if you find a Goosebumps Prize card, you win instantly: **Grand Prize - A Trip for four to see Goosebumps: Live on Stage including a backstage tour **Other prizes - A Goosebumps: Live on Stage T-shirt, Ultimate Goosebumps video, set of 12 Goosebumps Series 2000 books, Goosebumps CD-ROM from DreamWorks Interactive, a Goosebumps 2000 T-shirt. Goosebumps Live Brain Juice Sweepstakes Gushers Box.jpg|Gushers box (front) Goosebumps Live Brain Juice Sweepstakes Gushers Box back.jpg|Gushers box (back) 1999 *'TV Crawl of Fame contest' (deadline September 30, 1999) - Fill out the ballot for your favorite TV episodes, actor performance, etc. and the final results will be posted on scholastic.com/goosebumps Goosebumps TV Crawl of Fame contest bookad from s2000 19 1999.jpg|Goosebumps TV Crawl of Fame contest (1999) References Category:Lists